Acciendent Do Happen
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry has an acciendent which leave him in a predicament. how will severus react. Slash and ?. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Accidents Do Happen  
AUTHOR: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue  
PART: 1/14  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: HP/SS  
SPOILERS: May be spoilers from book 1 to 4, book five was erased from existence because I don't like the fact that Sirius is dead, I cried my eyes out when I read about that. My mom had to give me a big hug. Lol.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, Language, slight AU, angst  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.  
SUMMARY: An accident leaves Harry in an awkward situation. How will Severus react to it?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 13: One wants kids, the other doesn't. Not long after an especially big fight about it, an accidental pregnancy occurs. Yes it was really an accident --- but his partner is furious and refuses to believe he didn't do it on purpose. _(Submitted by Scarlet Carly)_

FqF Challenge 60: Pregnancy completely drains magical power. The pregnant person is left completely without magic for the duration pf the pregnancy. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

Pairings: HP/SS

List A: Potter, Harry- Saviour of the wizarding world.

List F: Snape, Severus- Hogwarts Faculty.

BETA: Well that was once my brat of a sister, but I got it re-betated by none other that the brilliant Tiger of the Fire, Thank you so much. **Runs up and gives her a big big BIG hug**

I really hope you enjoy this story. It does jump a bit so be warned though I don't think I left anything open, well except the end but I might do a sequel if I get enough reviews asking for one.

Well on with the fic don't you think!

**Accidents Do Happen**

Harry walked into his and Severus' quarters at Hogwarts after his day of teaching DADA. He watched his lover and now husband reading a potions journal in the worn, red armchair near the roaring fire. Harry walked and sat down on the matching couch and curled up on one end.

"Severus?" he said, inquiring.

"Yes Harry," he answered, closing his book and putting it down on the low coffee table in front of him.

"Have you ever thought about children?" he asked, watching Severus' face closely to see his reaction.

"I don't want any children," Severus replied, keeping his face neutral, not giving Harry a chance to see what was going on beneath Severus surface façade.

"Why Sev?" he asked, uncurling from his position on the couch. "We could offer a child a lot," he added still watching Severus, not seeing anything to show what he was feeling.

"No I wouldn't make a good father," Severus replied, keeping his voice steady and with conviction of his words.

"But Sev, please listen, we could have a family of our own, and you would be a great dad Sev," Harry argued back, standing up from his seat and looking a Sev with pleading eyes.

"No Harry, it will not happen!" he shouted back, getting up from his chair and walking a few steps away from Harry.

"Sev please we could do this and make it work, we could be great parents. Sev," Harry pleaded with his husband of two years.

"NO!" Severus shouted turning swiftly to face Harry. "No more, this discussion is over Harry. It will never occur again either," he added, walking out of the room and into his lab that was added onto the living room.

Harry stood watching Severus stalk from the room. Harry fell back onto the couch and lay down curled into a little ball. A sob made it passed his lips. He cried for the loss of his hopeful dreams for a family he had always wanted.

It took three weeks for Severus and Harry's relationship to get back to normal. It was soon a month after their argument about having kids. Harry walked into their quarters, finding Severus reading a potions book once again. Harry gently rubbed his throbbing temples, trying to alleviate the pain.

"Bad day?" Sev asked, looking up and noticing the slight frown Harry had between his eyes, telling Severus Harry was in pain.

"Just a minor headache, 3rd year Slytherin and Gryffindor double, some Slytherins decided it would be fun to start hexing people. The Gryffindors decide pay back was a nice idea," Harry explained, rolling his eyes. "Thank Merlin its Friday," he added quietly, looking forward to the weekend.

"There are headache potions in the lab, why don't you go get one," Severus suggested as he went back to reading his book.

Harry gave a slight nod at the suggestion and went into Severus' potions lab. He opened the cupboard holding Sev's potions. He looked for the blue potion that was for headaches. He saw midnight blue and royal blue potions next to one another.

'_Wish I knew more about potions,'_ Harry though to himself. 'W_ell I'm pretty sure it's the midnight blue,'_ he added as he picked up the vial and downed the potion shuddering at the taste. _'Wish they could make them taste better.'_

He walked back into the warm living room and went up behind Severus. Wrapping his arms loosely around and laying his head gently onto Severus', he sighed in content.

"I'm going to bed," Harry whispered softly. "You coming," he added with a loving smile playing on his lips.

**9th November Two weeks later**

"Accio writing material," Harry said, needing his writing stuff to mark the test's he had given earlier that day. Nothing came towards him, he tried a few more simple spells and nothing worked for him.

He got up from his chair in his DADA office and went to the hospital wing of the school to see Madam Pomfrey. He walked through the doors and went up to Poppy who was sitting at her desk, making notes on what potions she needed to restock on.

"Poppy, I have a problem," Harry said as he reached her desk and stood in front of it.

"Harry," she greeted as she looked up at him. "So what seems to be the problem?" she asked smiling.

"My magic has stopped working, I can't do any spells," he told her as they made their way to one of the beds.

After twenty minutes of diagnostics spells and tests they had their answer to Harry's problem. Harry sat up in shock, as the news was severely disturbing.

"Harry," Poppy said gently. "Your magic won't return until the baby is born," she explained softly, as she sat next to him on the bed.

"So I've only just gotten pregnant?" he asked confused, as what he remembered reading told him that for the duration of a male pregnancy he would be without magic.

"No, for the first two weeks after conception your magic is not as strong as it was before, this is to allow the baby and womb to stabilise inside of you," she started to explain, "When both are stabilised all your magic focuses upon the unborn baby, protecting it from what happens outside." Harry looked and listened to her avidly.

"I…Erm…I've got to go," he said absently, standing up with Poppy following him.

"I'll give you a list of what to do and what not to do. The best thing for you to do now is rest. Go to your room and sleep for a while, and since its Saturday tomorrow have a lie in," she told him gently, as she went to her desk and started to make the list.

"Okay Poppy," he agreed, feeling tired and apprehensive at how to tell Severus the news.

"May I ask which potion you took?" she asked the twenty-three-year-old.

"I didn't take a potion for this, we decided against having children," Harry replied, remembering the argument almost two months ago.

"Well you must have taken something," she said. "Male pregnancies don't happen on their own." She handed over the list.

"Thank you Poppy," he said as he looked at the list then folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"I'll see you every two weeks, okay Harry," she said as she watched the bewilder man. "Male pregnancies are still very difficult to go through, they can put a lot of stress on the body," she added, gently cautioning him.

Harry once again thanked Poppy for her time. He walked through the doors and went to the dungeons where his quarters lay. He walked in and noticed that Severus wasn't there yet. Harry slowly walked into the bedroom and changed, climbing into bed with a heavy heart, he fell into a worried sleep.

Severus walked into his and Harry's quarters, not seeing Harry in the living room he looked in the bedroom. Seeing Harry already in bed asleep let him decide to do the same. Climbing into bed after he had changed, he pulled Harry towards him and fell to sleep.

Harry woke up alone in the morning; the other side of the bed was cold, suggesting that Severus had already gotten up. He climbed out of bed putting on his glasses and gathering thing for his morning shower. After his shower he walked into the living room, not seeing Severus there he went and popped his head around the door of Severus' personal lab.

Severus was in there with his head over a cauldron experimenting on one of his new potions. Harry withdrew his head from the room and quietly closed the door. He went to the couch and sat down watching the fire wondering how he was going to tell Severus that he was pregnant. He got back up, restless with worry, and went to his desk and sat down. He worked hard on the next few months of lesson plans for his DADA classes. They spent the rest of the day working and only sat down together when it was dinnertime.

"What's wrong Harry?" Severus asked as they finished their meal. "You've been quiet all day," he added, looking across the table at Harry who was sat looking at his half empty plate.

"I had to go see Poppy yesterday," he began quietly as he stood up and went to the couch and sat down.

"What did she have to say?" Sev asked, sitting in his usual chair.

"She said that I…Erm…," he started nervously. "That I'm pregnant," he blurted out as quickly as he could while looking at his clasped hand in his lap.

"You're what!" Severus shouted at his husband, jumping up from his chair and facing him.

"I'm pregnant; I'm about two weeks along," Harry whispered softly as he sent up a silent prayer of hope that nothing too bad would happen.

"You did this on purpose, you knew that I didn't want children and you go against my decision!" he ranted at the subdued Harry who sat quietly on the couch listening to all Severus said.

"I didn't do this on purpose Sev this was an accident, I don't know how this happened; please Sev I'm sorry;" Harry told him; looking Severus dead in the eye.

"Out!" Severus shouted at him, the anger boiling fourth from him as he pointed to the door.

"What?" he asked not believing what his ears told him.

"I want you out of here now;" Severus told him more calmly still pointing to the door to their quarters.

"Sev don't, please don't, you don't mean that," Harry pleaded as he got up from the couch and walked towards Severus an arm reaching out to touch his loved one.

"Go Potter!" Severus commanded coldly as he walked a few steps further from Harry's out reached hand.

Hearing his last name come from the lips of the one he loved wounded his heart deeply. He looked Severus in the eyes, seeing the hate within he lowered his head, blinking his eyes repeatedly, trying to keep the tears of hurt falling from his emerald eyes.

He walked out of the room pausing before he closed the door casting one last glance back at Severus, and then closed the door behind him. He ran to his DADA office and sat down in his uncomfortable chair. The tears began to fall down his pale cheeks, he sobbed harshly until he fell into a worrisome sleep.

**Well how do you like so far, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Accidents Do Happen  
AUTHOR: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue  
PART: 2/14  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: HP/SS  
SPOILERS: May be spoilers from book 1 to 4, book five was erased from existence because I don't like the fact that Sirius is dead, I cried my eyes out when I read about that. My mom had to give me a big hug. Lol.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, Language, slight AU, angst,  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.  
SUMMARY: An accident leaves Harry in an awkward situation. How will Severus react to it?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 13: One wants kids, the other doesn't. Not long after an especially big fight about it, an accidental pregnancy occurs. Yes it **was** really an accident --- but his partner is furious and refuses to believe he didn't do it on purpose. _(Submitted by Scarlet Carly)_

FqF Challenge 60: Pregnancy completely drains magical power. The pregnant person is left completely without magic for the duration pf the pregnancy. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

Pairings: HP/SS

List A: Potter, Harry- Saviour of the wizarding world.

List F: Snape, Severus- Hogwarts Faculty.

BETA: Well my little sister had a look through first. But the wonderful Tiger of the Fire went through it again to make sure everything was good. So thank her.

**Well here is the next chapter, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I hope to see more of them. I love the longer reviews, so if you want make it a really long one, lol.**

**23rd November 4 weeks along **

Harry walked into the hospital wing two weeks later for his first exam. He spotted Poppy attending to a fourth year Hufflepuff. He walked over to her office and sat down in one of the chairs to wait for her to finish. Five minutes later she walked in and smiled welcomingly at Harry as she saw him. He smiled back, but it was a small comparison to the one that used to shine from him.

"Hello Harry," she greeted. "A Hufflepuff girl was watching the bludgers too well and got hit, nothing serious thankfully," she added gently as she watched the young man.

"Oh, no one as bad as me yet," he said joking about how he usually ended up in the infirmary after a Quidditch match or two when he was in school. "Well I'm ready Poppy," he added, standing up from the chair forgetting his first sentence.

The two of them walked out of the office and went to one of the private rooms. Poppy handed a med-robe to Harry to wear during the exam. Harry quickly changed when she went out of the room to give him a little privacy. She came back in and Harry lay down in the bed and waited for Poppy to start.

"Have you been following the list?" she asked as she started a full body check.

"Yes I have," he replied as he felt the spells work over and within him, giving him a warm tingly feeling as he felt the magic.

"Good." she said after a few moments as the spells told her he was healthy. "How have you coped without your magic?" she now asked as she started to check on the baby health.

"Okay, lessons are fine," he replied gently. "I don't need to use magic at the moment, but I'm going to have to ask Albus for an assistant to help out soon, I'm almost finished with the theory lessons they need," he added as she finished with her spells and the warm feeling left him.

"Have you told Albus?" she asked as she helped him sit up on the bed and he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I had to I…Err…," he began to answer, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "Me and Severus have split up," he told her quietly as he lowered his head to look at the patterns on the floor.

"So you've had to have a new set of rooms," she said, looking at the lowered head.

"Yes, the day after I told him. He won't talk to me, I don't know what to do," he cried as the tears started to fall and quiet sobs were heard in the room.

She sat down on the bed next to him and pulled the sobbing young man towards her. She held him as he told her about the argument they had about having children. How Severus didn't believe him when he said the pregnancy was an accident and how he ended up alone. He cried until he fell into an exhausted sleep. She gently eased the young man into the bed and softly covered him with the blankets. She walked out of the room quietly and left him to sleep.

Well I hope you liked that chapter, well please review me. I would love to see a load of review by the time I get on the net to update again.

Love you all. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Accidents Do Happen  
AUTHOR: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue  
PART: 3/14  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: HP/SS  
SPOILERS: May be spoilers from book 1 to 4, book five was erased from existence because I don't like the fact that Sirius is dead, I cried my eyes out when I read about that. My mom had to give me a big hug. Lol.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, Language, slight AU, angst,  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.  
SUMMARY: An accident leaves Harry in an awkward situation. How will Severus react to it?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 13: One wants kids, the other doesn't. Not long after an especially big fight about it, an accidental pregnancy occurs. Yes it was really an accident --- but his partner is furious and refuses to believe he didn't do it on purpose. _(Submitted by Scarlet Carly)_

FqF Challenge 60: Pregnancy completely drains magical power. The pregnant person is left completely without magic for the duration pf the pregnancy. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

Pairings: HP/SS

List A: Potter, Harry- Saviour of the wizarding world.

List F: Snape, Severus- Hogwarts Faculty.

BETA: The great Tiger of the Fire has many many thanks for making sure I don't put silly little mistakes in this fic.

**21st December Eight weeks along **

Harry woke up feeling slightly nauseous. He slowly sat up, his stomach making its protest known. His stomach rebelled on him when he stood up and he ran for the bathroom, making it just in time. He gently laid his head against the cold porcelain bowl for a few minutes to let his stomach settle. He stood up and was soon in the shower letting the relaxing hot water flow over him. Almost an hour later he walked out of the bathroom cleaned, dried and dressed for the day.

He was to meet Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks; he was going to tell them what was going on. He also had some Christmas shopping left to do for Ron and Hermione's daughter, Louise. The two had gotten married as soon as they had finished Hogwarts; a year after Harry had finally killed Voldemort. He spent the time waiting to meet his friends by writing up the next few weeks of DADA classes. He also went to see Madame Pomfrey to get the anti-nausea potion.

He was soon in the Three Broomsticks drinking hot chocolate as Ron and Hermione walked into the pub. The two were both dressed in Muggle clothes like he himself was. He waved the pair over and got up to get them both a Butterbeer. He was soon back setting down the Butterbeer and sat greeting his friends warmly.

"Thanks Harry," Ron said gratefully, taking a swig of his Butterbeer, his nose and cheeks as red as his hair from the cold.

"You're welcome, though maybe I should have gotten you both a hot chocolate to get rid of the chill," he said, smiling slightly at the pair.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked as she noticed that his smile was nothing like the one he wore the last time they had seen each other.

"I had a bit of news in November, I'm pregnant," he said quickly as he stared at the swirls in his mug of hot chocolate.

"You're what?" Ron shouted as he spurted Butterbeer all over the unsuspecting Harry, who had the unfortunate luck to sit opposite him.

"Hmm!" muttered Hermione as she then cast a cleaning spell over Harry and the table to get rid of the spilt Butterbeer.

"I'm pregnant, I'm about eight weeks along now," he informed them as the disgusted look over the Butterbeer went when Hermione cleaned him and the table up.

"You've known since November, why didn't you tell us as soon as you found out?" Hermione asked as she gently admonished him.

"Sorry Hermione, Ron. I've had a lot on my mind this last month or so," he said, going back to staring at the swirls of hot chocolate in his mug.

"Like what? You always tell us when something happens, why not this time?" Hermione asked, trying to get a look at his face, which was still looking down to his mug.

"Severus and I have split up. He didn't want children when I asked him about it in October," he started as tears began to fill his emerald eyes. "Something happened and now I'm pregnant, I told him and he kicked me out." His tears slipped free.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried as she got up and sat down next to him, pulling his unresisting form into her comforting arms.

"I can't do magic, can't fly because I might hurt the baby, I feel useless," Harry cried in to Hermione's shoulder as she held onto him through he torrent of tears.

"Me and 'Monie will be here for you, all you gotta do is call us and we'll be there," Ron said, placing a soothing hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Ron's right Harry, we'll be there, we're your best friends and we aren't going anywhere," Hermione agreed with her husband.

"Thanks, and I know you'll be there for me and I'm sorry it took so long to tell you," he said, apologizing as his tears began to dry up.

"Well we still have a little Christmas shopping to do, shall we," Ron said, standing up with his hand held out for Hermione to take.

The remaining two got up and they all went out into the snowy village of Hogsmeade. They went from shop to shop looking for presents for their loved ones. Harry finally found a wonderful gift for his honorary niece, a doll with long honey blonde curly hair with bright blue eyes. He also picked up some accessories for the doll, a crib, pram and some clothes to change the little doll with. He had no idea what the two parents would think when he showed them all of what he had bought for his precious niece.

The day ended with Harry promising to spend Christmas Eve and day with them. He walked to his rooms and put all the presents he had bought away. He saw the presents he had gotten for Severus in June on top of all the others. It was two presents really, a rare potions book, 'The Ancient Liquids' by Salazar Slytherin that he had translated from parseltongue. Also a green and silver hair clasp as Severus had grown his hair well past his shoulders and it often got in the way during potion making. A sad smile graced his lips as tears yet again trickled from his eyes; his hormones were in full swing. He closed the closet door and got ready for bed. He went to sleep, trying to think of a way for him and Severus to get back together.

**Well did you enjoy this chapter. I hope so, please, please review me. I need them to fuel the muse.**


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Accidents Do Happen  
AUTHOR: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue  
PART: 4/14  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: HP/SS  
SPOILERS: May be spoilers from book 1 to 4, book five was erased from existence because I don't like the fact that Sirius is dead, I cried my eyes out when I read about that. My mom had to give me a big hug. Lol.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, Language, slight AU, angst,  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.  
SUMMARY: An accident leaves Harry in an awkward situation. How will Severus react to it?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 13: One wants kids, the other doesn't. Not long after an especially big fight about it, an accidental pregnancy occurs. Yes it was really an accident --- but his partner is furious and refuses to believe he didn't do it on purpose. _(Submitted by Scarlet Carly)_

FqF Challenge 60: Pregnancy completely drains magical power. The pregnant person is left completely without magic for the duration pf the pregnancy. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

Pairings: HP/SS

List A: Potter, Harry- Saviour of the wizarding world.

List F: Snape, Severus- Hogwarts Faculty.

BETA: Thank you Tiger of the Fire. I love you!

**31st January 14 weeks along.**

The end of January at last, but unfortunately for a tired Harry and his protruding belly he had a check up with Poppy and a meeting with Albus to attend to. His last lesson of the day was second year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, he was teaching them about Boggarts. Talking about them reminded him about Remus and his third year at Hogwarts. He remembered the last time he saw Remus and Sirius they were about to set out on a long trip, seeing as much of the world as they could. That was seven, nearly eight month ago. He had a few postcards from them, by owl. Harry hadn't sent anything back as he didn't want to ruin their holiday.

'_Finally the end,'_ Harry thought as he told his student that he wanted an essay about the Boggarts he just told them about. He took time to sort out the classroom and the homework that needed marking. He got up and headed for the hospital wing for his check up with Poppy. He was soon walking through the door to Madame Pomfrey's office. The medi-witch looked up from her book and smiled in greeting to him.

"Hi Poppy, how are you?" Harry greeted back with a small smile playing on his face.

"I'm fine, I be doing a scan today to actually see the baby." she told him as she led him to the private room.

"Will I be able to see what sex the baby is today?" Harry asked as the medi-witch came back in to the room after he had gotten changed into a medi-robe.

"Yes you will, I'll even be able to give you a picture of the little one to take with you," she answered, smiling as Harry lay down on the bed.

"That would be wonderful," Harry said actually happy for the first time since he found out he was pregnant.

"Well I'll do the diagnostic spells first then I'll get the picture done," she said as she started to cast the spells on Harry.

Harry once again felt the warm tingly feeling that came when magic was used on him. He lay back calmly as the medi-witch continued with the diagnostic spell on the baby to make sure it was fine as well. His mind wondered on whether on not his baby would be a girl or a boy.

"Well Harry time to see what you baby is," she said as she finished her spells.

Poppy pointed her wand at Harry's slightly swollen belly and cast the scanning spell. Harry felt the warm tingly feeling again. A grey smoke came from his abdomen and floated up about two feet above him. The smoke split in two and they both turned pink. The middle then cleared up and gave a shadowed representation of what was in Harry's womb.

"Congratulations Harry its twin girls," she said as she cast another spell to put the two images onto the two pieces of parchment.

"Twins," Harry murmured as he looked at the two images in the pink clouds of smoke.

"Yes Harry, twins," she told him again as she handed him the two photo images. "You're health and the babies are good, though you appear tired, so try and get some more rest," she told him as she helped him sit up.

Several minutes later a dressed Harry walked out of the hospital wing and towards the gargoyle, which stood guard over the headmaster's office. He spoke the password 'Smarties' and the gargoyle spun upwards, letting Harry get to Albus' door. He knocked on the large wooden door and waited till he heard the familiar voice of his childhood mentor say, 'come in'.

"Harry, good to see you, some tea and a lemon drop?" he greeted him warmly in the usual way as he gestured a comfy blue chair.

"Nice to see you as well Albus," he said as he gratefully sat down, taking the weight off of his feet. "And yes to some tea and no thank you to the lemon drop," he added, smiling.

"You just had a check up with Poppy, I believe," he said as he made tea for the both of them.

"Yes, I'm having twin girls," he told him happily as the tea was done and he took the cup that was offered from Dumbledore.

"Congratulations Harry," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'll need an assistant to help in my classes now; they need the practise with the spells they have learnt the theory of," Harry explained about his classes.

"Very well I have already asked two people Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. They have both agreed to help you out," he informed Harry, taking a sip of his tea.

"That's great," he said, he would love to see Hermione more often and he hadn't seen Draco since his and Neville's wedding, during the beginning of last year. He and Draco had worked together during the war and had finally got a grudging respect for one another, it soon turned into friendship.

"They both have work, but they have organised a schedule between them and their employers. So one of them will be in each lesson you have," he told him and handed over the schedule they had made for him.

"Thanks Albus," he said as he took the piece of parchment and read what was written on it.

Harry and Albus continued to talk, about how Harry was and how the pregnancy was progressing. They talked about a number of things as they drank their tea, and eat lemon drops in Albus' case. Fawkes flew in from the window and landed on Harry's shoulder letting out a delighted cry. A phoenix song soon began to sound throughout the office. It entranced both Harry and Albus giving them a sense of peace and tranquillity as they listened to the intricate notes. The music ended much too soon for both of them.

Severus sat in his chair by the fire trying to read another potions book he had found several weeks ago. He looked up and over towards the couch where Harry used to curl up. He was lonely, missing Harry more than anything. He didn't know how to get Harry back by his side where he belonged. He knew he was wrong, but he did want children, but fear was something that held him back from saying so. The fear his own father had put into him as a child had stayed with him all these years, making him afraid he would be the same abusive man as that which shadowed him his whole life. He would try to get over his fear and get his Harry back.

**Did you enjoy having two chapters today instead of one or even none (gasps at the horror of the situation). Please review the muse is hungry again.**


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Accidents Do Happen  
AUTHOR: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue  
PART: 5/14  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: HP/SS  
SPOILERS: May be spoilers from book 1 to 4, book five was erased from existence because I don't like the fact that Sirius is dead, I cried my eyes out when I read about that. My mom had to give me a big hug. Lol.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, Language, slight AU, angst,  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.  
SUMMARY: An accident leaves Harry in an awkward situation. How will Severus react to it?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 13: One wants kids, the other doesn't. Not long after an especially big fight about it, an accidental pregnancy occurs. Yes it was really an accident --- but his partner is furious and refuses to believe he didn't do it on purpose. _(Submitted by Scarlet Carly)_

FqF Challenge 60: Pregnancy completely drains magical power. The pregnant person is left completely without magic for the duration pf the pregnancy. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

Pairings: HP/SS

List A: Potter, Harry- Saviour of the wizarding world.

List F: Snape, Severus- Hogwarts Faculty.

BETA: Thank you, thank you, thank you tiger of the fire for making sure my fic read right.

**14th February 16 weeks along**

Valentines morning Harry woke up to the flutter of wings coming from his desk chair. He got up and went to the beautiful raven that was perched there, the raven, Hades, belonged to Severus. He took the letter off Hades' leg and opened it up as he sat on the chair, and he then started to read.

_To my Love, Harry,_

_I miss you my love. I made the biggest mistake in telling you to leave. I am still regretting that night and will do so for the rest of my life. I'm sorry, though I know that is, and never will be enough. You know about my childhood with my father, I was, and still am afraid I will turn out like him. I would like to meet with you for dinner tonight; I am hoping with all my heart that you will come, if you do decide to come please be at my…Our quarters for 7 o'clock. I would very much like to see you._

_Love Always,_

_Severus_

Harry's hands started to shake slightly as he read Severus' letter over and over again. Severus missed him and still loved him. He wanted to meet up, tonight. He placed the letter on the desk gently as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. He took out a piece of personalised parchment and a quill and wrote out his reply.

_To my Heart, Severus,_

_I still love you even though you treated me badly. I miss you so very much. I somewhat understand your reluctance to being a dad, but I know in my heart that you will be nothing like you father, you will be loving and kind to any child. I very much look forward to seeing you tonight and hope we can work things out between us. I shall see you soon._

_Love you, Heart and Soul,_

_Harry _

Hades was still perched on Harry's chair. He sealed his letter and attached it to Hades' leg and told him to take it to Severus. The raven took flight and swooped out of the window. Harry then went and got ready for his first lesson of the day with seventh year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

From lesson to lesson he went and taught with Hermione and Draco nearby helping him. Nervous about his later meeting with Severus he was barely able to function during lessons, forever grateful for his two friends. Finally the lesson with second year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw came to an end. He said goodbye to Draco who had helped out during two of the lessons that day. He walked quickly down the corridors leading to his quarters; hopefully they would not be his for much longer.

Showered, shaved and changed into his favourite forest green dress robes that brought out the emerald colour in his eyes. It was almost seven o'clock when he stepped out of his rooms and into the corridor. He walked to the quarters in which he used to live with Severus. He knocked on the portrait frame, not willing to use the password, waiting to be invited in. Severus answered; his hair was tied back with the clip Harry had gotten for him that Christmas.

"Thank you for coming Harry," he greeted, his onyx eyes radiating sadness, his face was pale and slightly gaunt from the lack of sleep and food.

"Thank you for inviting me," Harry returned with a sad and warm smile as he followed Severus in and took note of the changes within his husband.

"We will have dinner then we shall talk, is that okay with you," Severus said as he led Harry towards the candle lit table on the other side of the room, which was lit only by the candles and the roaring fire in the hearth.

"Yes that would be wonderful," Harry said as Severus then pulled out a chair for Harry to sit in, Harry sat down then Severus went to his own chair and sat.

A few moments latter their meal appeared in front of them, it was a roast beef dinner with all of the trimmings. They ate mostly in silence with the occasional chatter to alleviate the awkward silence that kept descending upon them. The pudding arrived, Harry's favourite strawberry cheesecake with hot custard. The whole meal was soon over and the two of them went and sat down on the couch together.

"I'm sorry about everything I said and did," Severus said as he got up and knelt down in front of Harry. "And for all the pain I caused you," he added as he looked in to Harry's eyes. "I have something I want to give to you, please read it," he said as he pulled out a carefully tied scroll of parchment and handed it over to him.

Harry unrolled the parchment and began to read the heartfelt word that was written in Severus' neat and careful scrawl.

Love's Guilt 

_My regret squeezes the very breath from me_

_My mind wondering in the empty darkness alone_

_Pleading for forgiveness to take away the hurt I caused_

_Hoping and praying you will come back to me_

_My father is what I hate_

_My only love is you_

_My words cannot express my love_

_For you or our precious little one_

_Our love will grow strong once again_

_Destroying the hate within me for hurting my love_

_Its beauty will shine through_

_More than Earth's natural beauty._

_This poem I write_

_For nothing I say will help_

_Your forgiveness, my guilt_

_Our love combined, our child of love (1) _

Tears ran freely down Harry's pale checks. He looked up from the blurry words on the paper and into Severus' onyx eyes. Diamond tears were falling down the pale and gaunt cheeks. Neither of them bothered to wipe the tears of pain and loneliness away.

"Forgive me Harry, forgive me for my foolishness," he said, still knelt in front of Harry as he took hold of the trembling hands within his. "I love you and I will forever that will never change," he added gently as he brushed tears from Harry's cheeks.

"I still love you Sev. I forgive you, but you hurt me very badly," he said as tears continued to run down his cheeks as he held Severus' hand tightly as he forgave his husband.

"I know it will take time to earn your trust once again, but I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry so sorry for my idiotic words," he replied gently kissing the tears away.

They sat and talked for the rest of the night, sitting side by side on the couch. Their continued love for one another coming through as they talked about the last few months. Harry pulled out the two pictures of his and Severus' two unborn daughters and showed them to him. Tears formed once again in Severus' eyes and fell as he looked at the two moving babies. He smiled warmly and happily at Harry and pulled him towards him and held him sobbing out a thank you for saying yes to a second chance. The night ended too soon for the newly reunited couple. Harry fell asleep wrapped up in Severus' protective arms.

The next few days were the hardest as they talked and communicated their problems to one another about what happened. Harry and Severus were soon living with one another once again. Severus could not be happier with the prospect of a family of his own. He was still getting over the fear he felt about the prospect of being abusive like his father, but with Harry's help he was winning.

A/N: well a very good friend of mine wrote the poem I used in this fic. She wrote a poem and I altered it for use in the fic. Trying to make it something that Severus would write.

Here is the original poem.

This regret it forms around me

Squeezing me, as I feel I can't breath

I feel my mind wondering

Nothing but emptiness without you

What my father was I never want to be

Asking your forgiveness, this guilt

Eating me away only hoping and preying

You're here to stay

My fathers what I hate my only love is you

Only this poem can I write,

Seeing I fell there is nothing more

I can do

Words cannot express my feelings

But for ones child our love bond

Grows stronger as it seeps inside of me

Creating this hatred within myself for

Hurting what I want more that the

Earth's nature as beautiful it may seam.

BY EMILEY .D.

That was the whole of it.

**Well I hope you all liked that chapter. I've been able to update pretty quickly lately. If you review me I will be able to put more up. If you review the others I have wrote I will write more of them too. I need them to feed the muse; he is very hungry and won't do anything for any fic until he has reviews for it. Oh well he'll have to wait a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Accidents Do Happen  
AUTHOR: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue  
PART: 6/14  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: HP/SS  
SPOILERS: May be spoilers from book 1 to 4, book five was erased from existence because I don't like the fact that Sirius is dead, I cried my eyes out when I read about that. My mom had to give me a big hug. Lol.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, Language, slight AU, angst,  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.  
SUMMARY: An accident leaves Harry in an awkward situation. How will Severus react to it?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 13: One wants kids, the other doesn't. Not long after an especially big fight about it, an accidental pregnancy occurs. Yes it was really an accident --- but his partner is furious and refuses to believe he didn't do it on purpose. _(Submitted by Scarlet Carly)_

FqF Challenge 60: Pregnancy completely drains magical power. The pregnant person is left completely without magic for the duration pf the pregnancy. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

Pairings: HP/SS

List A: Potter, Harry- Saviour of the wizarding world.

List F: Snape, Severus- Hogwarts Faculty.

BETA: Tiger of the fire i bnow down to you and say thanks once again

**15th March 19 weeks along**

Monday afternoon just after lunch he had a class with fourth year Ravenclaw and Slytherin, with Hermione helping him. He had been very tired and dizzy over the weekend and he still was. He attributed it to the fact that he and Severus had been away for a few days to help them get back to normal. They were now, very nearly back to normal.

"Right class, you've all done the theory now it's time for the practical," he said as he was teaching a part of the new syllabus to his fourth years.

"Right make sure you have your happiest memory and then say _Expecto Patronum,_" Hermione told them once more and then gave them a demonstration; a silver stallion shot out of her wand and pranced around the room before disappearing.

"Your patronus may take a few tries before you will be able to see the form it will take, but give it your best try," Harry encouraged his class.

The group started to say and shout the words and mist formed from the tips of the wands in the room. Harry felt the warm tingle of magic in the air. Harry's head began to spin, as he felt weak and light headed. He slowly and cautiously started to walk towards his chair so he could sit down. He neared his desk and collapsed onto his side facing away from his class.

Hermione ran over as she shouted "Harry!" she knelt down next to him. She got a Ravenclaw to go and get Madame Pomfrey. The medi-witch was soon shooing students out of her way and knelt next to Hermione. They soon had Harry in a private room in the hospital wing. They gathered around waiting for him to awaken.

"Oh man," Harry groaned as he came around to the anxious faces of Severus, Hermione, Poppy and Ron, who had been called in by Hermione.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Severus said as he gently admonished his husband and took a tighter hold of Harry's hand.

"What happened?" he asked slightly confused as to why he was in his least favourite place in Hogwarts.

"You have anaemia Harry. During pregnancy your blood supply increases to help with the growth and development of the baby," she started to explain, "Iron is used in the haemoglobin in the red blood cells. They help carry oxygen around the body."

"That's why you collapsed Harry," Hermione said quietly as she held onto Ron's hand.

"What can we do to try and stop this from happening again?" Severus asked as he gently stroked Harry's hair soothing him.

"Well eat more iron rich foods will help, I'm also going to give you a parental multivitamin with an iron supplement to help," Poppy answered helpfully.

A few hours later he was finally discharged on the promise that he would take it easy and follow her advice. Today was little Louise's third birthday and there was going to be a get together earlier that day at the Burrow, but it was cancelled when the Weasley family found out about Harry's collapse. So instead Louise, Hermione and Ron stayed with Harry at his and Severus' quarters for the evening. Harry and Severus had already gotten her a present during the weekend, a trainer broom.

Harry was reclined on the couch with his niece/goddaughter curled up on his lap listening to Harry read her a story. Hermione was reading a book herself as she kept a secretive eye on Harry, making sure that he was okay. Severus and Ron were over the other side of the room chatting and playing a game of chess. The quiet murmur of Harry's voice reached the two men as they talked.

"Don't ever hurt him like that again Sev," Ron told him as he moved his knight to take out one of Severus' black pawns.

"I know, and I never will again, I love him Ron so much it hurts me sometimes. I will never make that mistake again," he said quietly as guilt washed over him at what he had done to his love.

"Then why did you do it in the first place?" he asked as Severus finally moved his bishop, taking out Ron's last white knight.

"I was afraid I would be like my own father, it scared me so much it felt like I was drowning when he told me he was pregnant. But now with Harry's constant reassurances I think everything will be okay," he answered softly his voice barley above a whisper. "When I first felt them kicking it was wonderful I was sitting with him all day waiting for them to kick and move again." A contented smile and sparkling eyes were on his face.

"Ron," called Hermione from her seat in Severus' favourite chair by the fire. "I think we should head home now. Lou is fast out on Harry's lap and he is getting very close to nodding off him self," she said, smiling at the picture her best friend and daughter.

"Leave me be 'Mione," came Harry's sleep voice as he wrapped his arms around Louise more securely.

Hermione pried Louise from her godfather's, and honorary uncles, arms and she and Ron said their goodbyes as Harry and Severus did the same. With them gone they were alone, Harry swayed on his feet as he got up from the couch. Severus was soon at his side wrapping a steadying arm around his waist. He helped his husband to get ready for bed and tucked him in, Severus then followed after finishing his own nightly rituals.

Thank you for reading. please reveiw me i look forward to reading what you all think.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Accidents Do Happen  
AUTHOR: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue  
PART: 7/14  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: HP/SS  
SPOILERS: May be spoilers from book 1 to 4, book five was erased from existence because I don't like the fact that Sirius is dead, I cried my eyes out when I read about that. My mom had to give me a big hug. Lol.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, Language, slight AU, angst,  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.  
SUMMARY: An accident leaves Harry in an awkward situation. How will Severus react to it?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 13: One wants kids, the other doesn't. Not long after an especially big fight about it, an accidental pregnancy occurs. Yes it was really an accident --- but his partner is furious and refuses to believe he didn't do it on purpose. _(Submitted by Scarlet Carly)_

FqF Challenge 60: Pregnancy completely drains magical power. The pregnant person is left completely without magic for the duration pf the pregnancy. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

Pairings: HP/SS

List A: Potter, Harry- Saviour of the wizarding world.

List F: Snape, Severus- Hogwarts Faculty.

BETA:thank you tiger of the fire

**19th May 21 weeks along**

"Harry!" exclaimed an over excited Sirius as he greeted his godson warmly with a big hug.

"Sirius, Remus it's so good to see you both," Harry greeted as he hug Sirius back and them went over to Remus.

"What's with the podge Harry?" Remus asked jokingly as he and Harry hugged one another warmly.

"I'll tell you both in a bit, but I want to know, what you two have been up to?" Harry asked as he took his usual place on the couch with Remus sitting down next to him.

"Well Remy and I bonded," Sirius started as he sat down in Severus' comfy armchair.

"You what! That's wonderful, but you should have told me, I would have loved to be there with you both," Harry admonished them both quickly getting over the shock.

"We wanted something really quiet, nothing extravagant," Remus explained quietly and gently to someone he considered his son.

"Still wish you had told me, you better have picture Siri, Remy ," Harry grumped. "I won't forgive you if you don't," he added, glaring at them both in turn.

"Of course we got pictures of the bonding ceremony, and we have even more of the places we have visited." Sirius said excitedly as he dug in the bag he had brought with him and pulled out two albums.

Sirius hand Harry the blue album he had taken out. He went through all the picture of the towns, cities and the sites that the two had been to while they travelled for the last year, give or take a month. Each picture he saw was accompanied by an excited comment from Sirius. Remus sat there smiling gently at the pair then went back to looking at the pictures. The large album was finished and Remus handed him the other smaller deep purple album.

Harry opened up to the first page of the album to see a picture of a clear blue sky and golden sand with waves playing in the background. An officiator was behind Sirius and Remus who were lovingly staring into each other's eyes then going in for a sweet and gentle kiss. The rest of the album was much the same and it showed how much the pair truly loved each other.

"They are beautiful pictures, you have to get me a copy of the first picture in the bonding album," he told them both, smiling happily for and at the pair.

"Of course we will," Remus agreed. "We are sorry about not telling you so you could be there," he apologised giving Harry a small hug.

"I kind of popped the question and then the next day I organised it. Then we were getting bonded," Sirius explained why no one was there with them.

"I forgive you both." Harry smiled, handing back the albums to Sirius who then put them back into his bag.

"Oh yes, before I forget the podge? You said you would tell all," Remus reminded Harry, leaning his head to one side waiting for an answer.

"Well I am almost five months pregnant," Harry told them both, bursting with excitement.

"That's wonderful!" they both exclaimed together as Sirius got up and wrapped his arms around Harry and picked him up and gently swung him around.

"Siri put him down," Remus admonished his husband as Harry was then put down. "I want to give him a big hug," he added mischievously and that's just what he did.

"Siri and I would love to have children. But it's not possible because of my lycanthrope," Remus said sadly as he gently took hold of Sirius' hand.

"Sev said you two would love to have kids, he was right," Harry said as he looked at the pair. "He's been working on a male pregnancy for you both," he added giving them a little hope.

"A potion for us," Sirius whispered, shocked that it may be possible for the pair to have children of their own.

"Yes, Sev has to repress the lycanthrope DNA and destroy it within the gametes and then everything goes as normal," Harry explained to them both.

"What part is he having trouble with?" Remus asked knowing something would be giving Severus some trouble.

"The destroy bit. His got the repress down because of the wolfsbane potion his done. He can't get the right proportions of fairy tears and pixie dust," he told them.

They continued to talk even when Severus came in. Severus and Remus started to talk about the lycanthrope pregnancy potion and what Severus has tried so far, and what he could try next. Sirius and Harry talked about all the places Sirius and Remus went during their trip. They had toured most of the world magical and Muggle.

Severus and Sirius had buried the hatchet, thankfully not in each other's backs. They were now friends with one another, this happened during the war when they were forced to work with one another. Severus and Remus had been friends since Harry's fifth year.

They talked well into the night about a number of things. Sirius and Remus soon were saying good-bye to the couple. With the now departed Sirius and Remus got ready for bed. They were soon fast asleep in each other's arms.

please review


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Accidents Do Happen  
AUTHOR: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue  
PART: 8/14  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: HP/SS  
SPOILERS: May be spoilers from book 1 to 4, book five was erased from existence because I don't like the fact that Sirius is dead, I cried my eyes out when I read about that. My mom had to give me a big hug. Lol.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, Language, slight AU, angst,  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.  
SUMMARY: An accident leaves Harry in an awkward situation. How will Severus react to it?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 13: One wants kids, the other doesn't. Not long after an especially big fight about it, an accidental pregnancy occurs. Yes it was really an accident --- but his partner is furious and refuses to believe he didn't do it on purpose. _(Submitted by Scarlet Carly)_

FqF Challenge 60: Pregnancy completely drains magical power. The pregnant person is left completely without magic for the duration pf the pregnancy. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

Pairings: HP/SS

List A: Potter, Harry- Saviour of the wizarding world.

List F: Snape, Severus- Hogwarts Faculty.

BETA: My little sister did some and then the marvellous Tiger of the Fire stepped in and took this most valued role.

**April fool's day 23 weeks along**

Harry woke up early that morning because he was meeting up with Fred and George who were coming to Hogwarts. They had plans for April fool's day. Harry walked out of his quarters, he had already played his joke on his husband, and Severus knew that Harry was up to something but didn't know what, yet. He walked into the Great Hall seeing Fred and George as well as Dobby the house elf.

"Fred, George, Dobby morning," he greeted cheerfully as he sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Morning Professor Harry Potter sir," greeted back the hyper little house elf.

Harry, Fred and George along with the help of Dobby set up the major prank for this day. It was finally set up and all that was needed was the students and teachers. Severus walked into Great Hall as it was filling out with students and teachers. Harry, Fred and George stood under the invisibility cloak. Harry laughed as he saw his husband, Fred and George soon joined in. Severus' hair was Gryffindor red with gold tips. Students and teachers were trying not to laugh as they faced a worthy scowl from the professor.

Dumbledore stood up as everyone was finally there except for Harry. "Today is a day of pranks, and if the Marauders were still here it would be most enjoyable," he started giving a quick glance at Severus who was the prey for most of them. "Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you all that today may be a day of jokes but to keep to the rules that were given to you on the first day of school," he added. "Now other than that Tuck in."

With those words boxes became visible at the head table in front of each staff member. The boxes opened with a flash and the cartoon heads of the staff that sat behind jumped out of the boxes and into the air above each teacher present. They mimicked the teacher's faces in a comical manner. (AN: if anyone can do a picture of this bit, I would be most grateful.). The candles that floated in the exploded sprinkling red and gold glitter over those below. In their place appeared clowns in the colours of the four houses. They glowed keeping the light in the room, the came together above the head table. They started to form words 'April Fool's everyone'.

Most of the students and the teachers were laughing at the cartoon heads above each teacher. The clowns broke formation and started to put on a show for the students as they now moved freely around the room. Harry, Fred and George walked out of the Great Hall and went to Harry's quarters.

"That was a good one," Harry laughed as he slowly sat down on the couch in front of the blazing fire.

"Yeah, we've got to think of…," Fred started sitting on the floor leaning against Severus' chair.

"Something better for next year," George finished as he sat down next to Harry on the couch.

"Well we have a year to think of something," Harry told them both smiling at what they had just done.

"True we have. Anyway how have you been lately?" Fred asked looking around the room in its neutral colours of crème and white.

"Yeah, how in the name of Merlin do you cope without magic?" George asked before Harry could answer Fred's question.

"I'm fine, the twins are kicking up a storm most of the time," he answered Fred's question first, then turning to George and answered, "It is no different that when I was living like a Muggle."

"I heard from Ron that Hermione is helping you with your classes," George said to him.

"Yeah she is and so is Draco, they have both been a great help to me. Neville came by not so long ago and gave me some herbs to help me with my aches and pains," he told them both.

"I still don't believe that Draco and Neville got together," Fred said, still not believing that those two were a bonded couple.

"I know, they made a truce during sixth year, they got together four years ago. I still remember them telling me," Harry said, smiling at the memory.

"Four years ago! I thought it was only two," George exclaimed. "Tell us what happened?" he asked wanting to know the story.

"It was Ron and Hermione's wedding, when Ron and Mione were having their first dance together. They both came up to me and took me to some place private so they could talk to me. Neville was trying to stutter out the word so Draco interrupted and blurted it out to me. Neville went bright red; he could have lit up a whole room. Draco looked away and blushed, he is cute when he blushes," he said, laughing as he remembered the pair. "I told them congratulations and gave them both a hug; they went red and ran away back into the crowd. More than likely to avoid more embarrassment." he said through the laughter.

"They told you then, why did we only find out two years ago?" Fred asked as he and George was laughing at the picture Harry had painted for them.

"They were unsure of themselves and each other so they kept it quiet," Harry told them both as to why it was kept secret for so long. "How's business?" he asked them wondering how things were going for them.

"Very well, of course most of our business goes to the students here," Fred said as he looked at Harry.

"It's nice to know we're still able to help cause mayhem at school, even though we're not there," George added his voice alight with mischief and laughter.

The door to the room burst open. All heads turned towards the open door. With his usual flare and fineness he strode in. He turned and spotted the three heads facing him. Laughter was there in his eyes but not a peep was heard from them.

"Weasleys out now!" he boomed as the twins gave a hasty good bye to Harry and practically ran out of the room bursting out laughing as the door closed behind them.

"Hello Severus, how was your morning?" Harry asked innocently successfully stifling his laughter.

"I would say you know mostly of what happened this morning," he said coolly not believing the innocent tone in his voice or that which was on his husband's face.

"I met up with Fred and George and we came here to talk," Harry explained in part of where he had been.

"I don't believe you; you three set it up and my HAIR! How could you dye it those disgusting Gryffindor colours!" he exclaimed. "I've tried to turn it back but it won't, do something," he told Harry, his eyes showing anger and a little amusement.

"Did you like your morning?" he asked as he summoned Dobby to help him with turning Severus' hair back.

"It was amusing, you got Dobby to help with your prank on me?" he asked as his hair went back to black.

"Well I can't do magic so I got Dobby to help me," Harry explained as Severus sat down next to him on the couch.

"Also explains why the twins were here," Severus said quietly as Harry snuggled against him.

"Fine, we did it and it was hilarious." he confessed laughing quietly. "Here we go again," he said gently as he wrapped Severus' arm around him and placed Severus hand on his swollen stomach.

"Kicking again," he stated as he felt the soft little kicks against his hand. Harry looked up at Severus, whose eyes were bright as were his own, from happiness.

**Well what did you all think of this chapter. I hope you liked it. If so please review I need the encouragement to write more.**

**Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Accidents Do Happen  
AUTHOR: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue  
PART: 9/14  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: HP/SS  
SPOILERS: May be spoilers from book 1 to 4, book five was erased from existence because I don't like the fact that Sirius is dead, I cried my eyes out when I read about that. My mom had to give me a big hug. Lol.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, Language, slight AU, angst,  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.  
SUMMARY: An accident leaves Harry in an awkward situation. How will Severus react to it?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 13: One wants kids, the other doesn't. Not long after an especially big fight about it, an accidental pregnancy occurs. Yes it was really an accident --- but his partner is furious and refuses to believe he didn't do it on purpose. _(Submitted by Scarlet Carly)_

FqF Challenge 60: Pregnancy completely drains magical power. The pregnant person is left completely without magic for the duration pf the pregnancy. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

Pairings: HP/SS

List A: Potter, Harry- Saviour of the wizarding world.

List F: Snape, Severus- Hogwarts Faculty.

BETA: Thank you tiger of the fire for once again doing a brilliant job.

**23rd April 26 weeks along**

"Afternoon Harry, Severus," Poppy greeted as the two walked into the hospital wing for Harry's check up.

"Afternoon Poppy," Severus greeted calmly as he walked towards the usual room Poppy and Harry used for the check ups.

"Good to see you Poppy!" Harry greeted, bursting with happiness. He did his best bounding up to her and giving her a hug.

"You're in a happy mood today," she stated, smiling at the bouncing young man.

"Yes he is, I've had a right time of it trying to keep him still for more than a minute let alone getting him to sit down for breakfast and lunch," Severus told her, gently pulling the young man towards him to try and keep him still for a few moments.

"But you love me anyway," Harry said, smiling as he leaned up and gave him a lovingly short kiss.

They finally made it into the room and Harry was quickly changed. He lay down with Severus sitting on a chair gently holding his hand. The tingly feeling came again when the scans were being done. It was soon over and another two pictures were made of the two unborn little girls. Harry redressed himself and went and met up with Severus and Poppy in her office.

"Your body is slightly stressed so from now on you'll be in here every week," she told him after he had sat down. "Your iron levels are up so that is good news."

"Okay," he replied listening to her words. "Are the girls alright?" he asked concerned for the welfare of his children.

"Yes they are developing fine and are very healthy," she told him, reassuring him gently. "Well since you are both here there are a few things we need to talk about," she added, smiling softly at the pair

"Like what?" Severus asked as he took hold of Harry's hand giving a gentle and loving squeeze.

"The birthing, whether you want a magically aided birth or a natural," she answered him, "A natural birth when they are ready to come out of an opening at the bottom of your abdomen, and they come out like that. Now the magical way is a little different the spells to help you will make you barely coherent, so you probably won't know what is going on. I will use other spells to help them come out," she explained both procedures in a lot of detail.

"I want to be aware of what is going on, even though it sounds painful. But I think natural birth may be best," Harry said after a few minutes of thinking about the two options.

"You sure of that Love," Severus said softly to Harry, looking at him with gentle eyes.

"I'm sure Sev, Poppy," he replied, smiling at Severus lovingly and then giving Poppy a smile.

"Okay a natural birth for you then. You might want to consider whether or not you would like a home birth. As your due date is during the school holidays, so you will both be at home, unless you decide to stay here for them," she told them both, giving them something else to think about.

"A home birth would be nice, but what if something goes wrong?" Harry asked, thinking hard about the pros and cons of a home birth.

"I'm only a fire call away Harry, if you go into labour early you'll be able to get me and I'll be there throughout the whole of it," she reassured him as best as possible.

"A home birth then, it would put you at ease in familiar surroundings," Severus added, smiling reassuringly at Harry.

"A home birth for you," she said as she got a nod of consent from Harry. She recorded what Harry and Severus' choices were so far. "The last thing I need to ask is whether you want to breast feed them?" she asked Harry.

"It would be the best as it gives the baby more nutrients than a formula," Severus told Harry.

"Would I have breasts?" Harry asked curiously to Poppy.

"No, they may swell a little during the time, the year or for however long you feed them," she answered, smiling, her eyes shining slightly with laughter.

"Right, then yep I'll breast feed, I think I'll look funny with breast, I don't think classes will go without a few giggles," Harry said, laughing slightly at the thought.

"Well, I'll just perform the feeding spell on you now so they will have developed fully when the time comes," she said as she quickly chanted the spell and Harry once again felt the warm tingle of magic within his body. It pooled in his chest area then faded into the background.

"Thanks Poppy," Harry said, his eyes smiling at her in thanks.

"Well I will see you both next week on Monday, same time," she told them both as they got up and said good bye to her walked out hand in hand back to their quarters.

**Well what do you think about this chapter. This is the first of two updates for this fic. Hope you enjoy them both.**

**Read and reveiw meI need to feed the muse**

**Thankyou!**


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Accidents Do Happen  
AUTHOR: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue  
PART:  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: HP/SS  
SPOILERS: May be spoilers from book 1 to 4, book five was erased from existence because I don't like the fact that Sirius is dead, I cried my eyes out when I read about that. My mom had to give me a big hug. Lol.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, Language, slight AU, angst,  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.  
SUMMARY: An accident leaves Harry in an awkward situation. How will Severus react to it?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 13: One wants kids, the other doesn't. Not long after an especially big fight about it, an accidental pregnancy occurs. Yes it was really an accident --- but his partner is furious and refuses to believe he didn't do it on purpose. _(Submitted by Scarlet Carly)_

FqF Challenge 60: Pregnancy completely drains magical power. The pregnant person is left completely without magic for the duration pf the pregnancy. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

Pairings: HP/SS

List A: Potter, Harry- Saviour of the wizarding world.

List F: Snape, Severus- Hogwarts Faculty.

BETA: Thank you tiger of the fire.

**8th May 28 weeks along**

Harry sat on the couch watching the fire play in the hearth. He was bored; he had to stop working at the end of last week as he could hardly do anything. Harry thought he was fat and ugly, but Severus always talked him out of that line of thought. He had arranged a day of shopping with Hermione to get some baby stuff.

"Harry?" came Hermione's soft-spoken voice as she walked into the living room.

"Hey Mione," Harry greeted as he slowly got up from the couch and walked over to her and gave her an awkward hug.

"You look wonderful Harry, another two months to go," she said, hugging him back. "You and Severus excited yet?" she asked him as they let go of each other.

"Yes, though Sev is the worst, he bought the main bits, he also won't let me into the nursery," he answered, smiling at what Severus was doing.

"Why won't he?" she now asked as she watched Harry get ready to go out into the warm May air.

"He doesn't want me to see what he is doing to the place," he replied as they walked out into the Hogwarts corridors. "I don't know whether to be afraid or not," he joked, giving a small laugh.

"Oh dear, I don't think black is a good baby colour," she added as they both started to laugh.

They continued to laugh and joke about as they made their way out of the castle. They climbed onboard the carriage, though Harry needed a little help from Hermione. They were soon entering Hogsmeade. Their first stop when they got out of the carriage was The Three Broomsticks for a hot chocolate.

'Good Harry's gone,' Severus thought to himself as he looked around their empty quarters. He and Draco had things to set up for when Harry and Hermione came back, though Hermione was in on this surprise too. He hoped Harry would be okay with this.

"Four hours of shopping 'Mione, were you trying to kill me," Harry joked as he and Hermione sat down on the couch in his quarters.

"Harry, Hermione you're needed in the Great Hall," Draco said as he walked into the room and spotted the pair on the couch.

Harry walked out before the other two. Draco gave a conspiring wink to Hermione. They made their way through the dungeon corridors out into the great hall. Harry stopped suddenly, he looked around the hall. The decoration had been changed. The head table and the house tables had disappeared and in their place was a number of round tables. One of these tables had a pile of brightly wrapped presents on it.

"Baby shower Harry!" Hermione and Draco exclaimed brightly from behind the stunned Harry.

"Come on Love." Severus said softly to Harry as he walked up and gently took his hand.

He was gently led to the main table and sat down with Severus next to him. A number of his friends were there to congratulate both him and Severus. All the Weasley family were there along with the other professors. Draco and Neville were there. Seamus and Dean, Remus and Sirius, Oliver Wood who was bonded to Charlie, Fleur Delacour who had married Bill and of course Poppy was there to celebrate with them.

Harry excitedly opened presents, while Severus said his grateful thanks. Harry received many presents for the babies and some for him to help him relax while pregnant and some for after. Food was soon severed and everyone sat down and began to eat and talk about the last few months since their last get together.

**Well did you all like this chapter. Please review me I really need the encouragement that they give to me. It also show me how many of you like my fic.**

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Accidents Do Happen  
AUTHOR: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue  
PART: 11/14  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: HP/SS  
SPOILERS: May be spoilers from book 1 to 4, book five was erased from existence because I don't like the fact that Sirius is dead, I cried my eyes out when I read about that. My mom had to give me a big hug. Lol.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, Language, slight AU, angst,  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.  
SUMMARY: An accident leaves Harry in an awkward situation. How will Severus react to it?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 13: One wants kids, the other doesn't. Not long after an especially big fight about it, an accidental pregnancy occurs. Yes it was really an accident --- but his partner is furious and refuses to believe he didn't do it on purpose. _(Submitted by Scarlet Carly)_

FqF Challenge 60: Pregnancy completely drains magical power. The pregnant person is left completely without magic for the duration pf the pregnancy. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

Pairings: HP/SS

List A: Potter, Harry- Saviour of the wizarding world.

List F: Snape, Severus- Hogwarts Faculty.

BETA: Thank you to Tiger of the Fire.

**Sorry it has been so long since I last updated I have had the flu. Still haven't got rid of it fully but oh well. Here you all go and once again sorry for taking so long to put it up.**

**28th May 31 weeks along**

Harry lay on his side trying to get his breath back so he could get up. It was early morning and Severus was in the bathroom getting ready for the Monday morning. He wanted to call out to Severus, but all he could muster was a weak cry. He weakly called out to Severus when the bathroom door opened, trying to get his attention.

Upon hearing the breathless, weak cry he turned to look at Harry's weak form lying on the bed. "Harry what's wrong?" he asked as he noted the harsh and laboured breathing. "Out of breath." he said answering his own question.

Severus rushed into the living room of their quarters and used the fire to call Poppy. "Poppy, Harry is having a lot of trouble breathing!" he panicked as by the end of the sentence he was almost shouting at the medi-witch.

"Calm down Severus, I'll be right there after I get a few things," she told his as here head appeared in the green flames.

"What about Harry?" he asked, after he took a deep cleansing and calming breath.

"Go to him and get him to take a few slow and deep breaths, it will help a little," Poppy suggested then her face disappeared from view.

Severus went back to the bedroom. Harry's breathing was still heavy and laboured. "Harry," he said softly as he gently brushed dampened bangs from Harry's sweaty forehead. "Shush it's okay, I need you to take a slow deep breath, hold it…And let it out nice and slow," he instructed quietly, trying to eliminate the fearful panic that shone in the emerald eyes that stared at him.

A few moments later Poppy walked into the room. She looked at Harry. He lay trying to do what Severus was telling him. He was sweating, lying on his side, which was the most comfortable way to sleep since he had gotten larger. She briskly walked to the pair and gently pulled Severus to the bottom of the bed, where he then sat down.

She waved her wand doing diagnostic spell to find out what was going on. She then dug into the bag she had brought with her, filled with potions that might be needed. She got out a deep violet coloured potion and helped Harry to drink it.

After a few minutes Harry's breathing became easier and less laboured as the potion made it way through his system and took effect. He smiled his thanks weakly at the medi-witch. He then turned his smile to Severus; his eyes were alight with love and thanks for keep him calm.

"Poppy what happened?" Severus asked the question both he and Harry wanted to know the answer to.

"Harry, its okay," she reassured as she saw the worry in the young man's eyes. "This is not that unusual in multiple births. It's because the babies are taking up more room in the abdomen that it puts pressure on your lungs and heart, it makes it harder to breath and it can make you tired more easily," she explained, answering Severus' question.

"Thank you Poppy," Severus said gratefully at the explanation of what was wrong with Harry.

"You're welcome Severus," she said smiling at him. "Harry I want you to rest as much as possible from now on," she told Harry as she looked at the sleepy young man on the bed.

"Thank you Poppy," came weakly whispered words from Harry, his eyes fluttering open and shut fighting to stay awake.

Severus saw Poppy out of their quarters once again thanking her for the help. She told him what potions to brew and give to Harry should it happen again. He said good-bye to the medi-witch. He walked back into the bedroom and laid down next to Harry, pulling the tired and unresisting form against him, he reassured his husband. Harry's eyes shut as he calmly and quietly went to sleep.

**Well what do you think did you all like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Accidents Do Happen  
AUTHOR: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue  
PART: 12/13  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: HP/SS  
SPOILERS: May be spoilers from book 1 to 4, book five was erased from existence because I don't like the fact that Sirius is dead, I cried my eyes out when I read about that. My mom had to give me a big hug. Lol.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, Language, slight AU, angst,  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.  
SUMMARY: An accident leaves Harry in an awkward situation. How will Severus react to it?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 13: One wants kids, the other doesn't. Not long after an especially big fight about it, an accidental pregnancy occurs. Yes it was really an accident --- but his partner is furious and refuses to believe he didn't do it on purpose. _(Submitted by Scarlet Carly)_

FqF Challenge 60: Pregnancy completely drains magical power. The pregnant person is left completely without magic for the duration pf the pregnancy. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

Pairings: HP/SS

List A: Potter, Harry- Saviour of the wizarding world.

List F: Snape, Severus- Hogwarts Faculty.

BETA: My darling little sister has decided she will do this most important job while writing a story. Still doesn't want anyone to know her name. Thank you to Tiger of theFire as well who did a re-beta of the fic :D

Hope you enjoy the second update today. Oh and the next chapter is the last. For some reason it says there are 14 chapters for thisa story there aren't it only 13 unless I get enough encouragement to write a sequal to this fic. Oh and by the way this fic was the second ever harry potter fic I had ever written, so you think I have gotten better with time?

**Enjoy**

**18th June 34 weeks along**

He loved the living room of the cottage where he and Severus lived. Ron, Hermione, Draco and Severus had finally finished decorating the nursery at home and the one that had been added to their quarters at Hogwarts. Neville had not joined them, as he was two months pregnant, much to Neville and Draco's joy.

He sat reading defence against the dark arts book he had received from Hermione for something to do. Severus was in the lab in the basement brewing potions to store in Poppy's supplies. Halfway through reading chapter thirty-four a pain was felt in his lower back shouting through to his abdomen. It startled him and he dropped his book losing his page.

He slowly got up from his reclining position on the larger couch with difficulty. He carefully made his way out of the room, down the corridor and towards the doorway that led to the potions lab. He knocked hard and loud on the door. Another contraction hit and he moaned out loud and slid down the wall next to the door, his legs not able to support him.

"Harry?" Severus said as the lab door opened and stepped out into the hallway. He turned around towards the sound of heavy breathing. "Harry!" he exclaimed as he spotted his slumped over husband.

"Sev, it's time to get Poppy," he said as he started the breathing exercises that Hermione and Poppy had taught him to do.

"Let's get you upstairs and settled first Harry," he said soothingly as he helped Harry up and to their bedroom.

Harry was settled on the bed and Severus nearly ran to the fireplace in the living room. He fire called Poppy telling her it was time, and he fire called Hermione to tell her what was going on. A few minutes later Poppy came out of the green flame and into Severus' living room. She went to see Harry straight away. As Severus turned to go out of the room, the whole of the Weasley clan came out of the fire one by one.

**Several hours later**

Hermione sat on the chairs she and the others had gathered and placed out side Severus and Harry's bedroom. She had been hearing a number of curses and swearing coming from behind the solid oak door. She got up to pace once more as she looked around her at the anxious faces of her extended family.

"Severus I am going to chop your bits off and shove them so far up your arrrggh!" came Harry's yell from behind the door.

"Well he wanted to be a dad," Ron said absently as he sat down next to the chair Hermione just vacated.

"You have no sympathy, do you Ron," Charlie said as he remembered his own experience of male pregnancy. "It's more painful than anything else I have ever felt," he added, wincing from the memory, as they heard another curses directed at Severus.

"Even female birthing is painful if it's a natural birth," Hermione added as she sat back down, getting a nod of agreement from Fleur.

Draco came down the hallway and greeted his friends. A pregnant Neville followed, wincing as he heard the yells coming from Harry. Neville paled as he listened, thinking in about six months that is what he will be going through.

**A few hours later**

Severus sponged the sweat from Harry's forehead. It had been eleven hours since Harry had gone into labour the birthing hole had appeared an hour ago. Poppy had started to coach Harry on when to push. Now his first daughter was about to be born. He was nervous.

"Right Harry one more push should do, so on the next contraction push as hard as you can," Poppy said gently as she smiled encouraging the young man.

Harry nodded his head as Poppy acknowledging what Poppy had just asked of him. The contraction hit and Harry gathered his strength and pushed hard. The baby girl fell into the waiting hands of Poppy, screaming to announce to the world she had arrived. Poppy quickly cut the cord using magic. She then handed the tiny infant to one of the nurses that were standing by to help when needed.

Another hour had gone by, the afterbirth for the first little girl had been removed and the second baby was now almost here. Poppy told Harry the same thing as before. She could see that Harry was exhausted from the last twelve hours.

"I can't Sev, I'm tired, and I can't," Harry sobbed as a contraction hit and ebbed away a few moments later.

"Yes you can Harry. I know you're tired, but you can do this. One last push and it's all over and done," Severus said, gently kissing the damp forehead in encouragement.

"Come on Harry one last push," Poppy joined in helping give the encouragement needed to fuel his strength.

Harry nodded slightly as tears fell unchecked down pale cheeks. A contraction hit him strongly; Harry gathered the rest of his strength and pushed yelling out in effort. Their youngest daughter slipped gently into Poppy's waiting hands, crying her lungs out. She once again cut the cord and handed the tiny baby to the last waiting nurse.

**An hour later**

Harry was propped up with a load of pillows so he could sit up. He watched with a contented smile as Severus gently rocked their oldest Cassiel Selena Potter-Snape, her name meaning Earthy mother and the moon, respectively.

Their youngest daughter was cradled in the arms of expectant father Draco. The look of wonder was on his face as he looked down on the tiny child's green eyes. The twins were identical with green eyes and silky black hair. Leyna Asa was awake watching the world around her with blurry eyes, her name meaning Little Angel and healer.

Severus looked up and watched his exhausted husband as he smiled and looked around the full room of people. He watched as Harry finally lost his fight with sleep. Severus and Draco put the two, now sleeping babies into their cradles.

Hope you liked it please review and thank me for putting two chapters up at once. :D


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Accidents Do Happen  
AUTHOR: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue  
PART: 13/13  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: HP/SS  
SPOILERS: May be spoilers from book 1 to 4, book five was erased from existence because I don't like the fact that Sirius is dead, I cried my eyes out when I read about that. My mom had to give me a big hug. Lol.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, Language, slight AU, angst,  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.  
SUMMARY: An accident leaves Harry in an awkward situation. How will Severus react to it?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 13: One wants kids, the other doesn't. Not long after an especially big fight about it, an accidental pregnancy occurs. Yes it was really an accident --- but his partner is furious and refuses to believe he didn't do it on purpose. _(Submitted by Scarlet Carly)_

FqF Challenge 60: Pregnancy completely drains magical power. The pregnant person is left completely without magic for the duration pf the pregnancy. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

Pairings: HP/SS

List A: Potter, Harry- Saviour of the wizarding world.

List F: Snape, Severus- Hogwarts Faculty.

BETA: Thank you Tiger of the Fire for taking the time to beta this after my sister. And thank you Crow for doing it first, even though I had to get on my knees and beg her to do it.

Well this is the end of the second Harry Potter slash fic I ever write. I hope you enjoy the final instalment. And thank you, all of you for your reviews of encouragement.

**31st July Harry's birthday. The twins are now around 6 weeks old.**

Harry sat down on a comfortable garden chair feeding Leyna while Severus finished burping Cassiel. It was his birthday and he couldn't be happier with his family. They had organised a small get together. Draco was by his husband Neville, whose pregnancy was now showing. Draco was very protective of his pregnant husband, almost to the point of smothering the younger man.

Hermione had found out last week that she was a month pregnant much to the ecstatic joy of Ron. Fred and George were talking to Albus about the prank they had played on April fool's day and how they all did it. Bill and Charlie were playing with all the children that had gathered for the day. Their respective spouses Fleur and Oliver Wood were over to one side talking about whether Oliver would be going through a pregnancy (again) soon.

Seamus and Dean, who had gotten together in their sixth year had dropped by to wish their friend a happy birthday with Ginny. The three had disappeared again because of an Auror mission they had. Arthur, Molly and Poppy were gathered together talking when Minerva went to them and joined in their heated discussion.

Severus carried his now sleeping daughter and laid her down in her cradle. He nodded to Harry; he then picked up a small pouch and went over to talk to Remus and Sirius, who were both sat under a tree near the bottom of the garden. He sat down in front of the couple, all of them shaded from the sun.

"Hi Sev," Remus greeted his friend cheerfully.

"Remus, Sirius," Severus greeted back, giving them a rare smile.

"What brought you from those two precious little ones," Sirius joked softly as Remus leaned contentedly against him.

"I have something for the two of you," he told the couple as he handed them the small red pouch.

Inside the pouch was three vials all a different colour. Along with the three potions was a letter, written in two very different handwritings.

**Dear Remy and Siri**

**These three potions will help a dream come true for you both, even more so for Remy. **_While going through some scrolls found hidden in the chamber of secrets, I found a number of ancient potions. _**One will help you Remy.**

_Well the deep green/blue potion is an ancient cure for lycanthrope. Salazar Slytherin's notes say that it works and it cured over 50 lycanthropes in his time. You have to take it the day before the full moon._

**The light purple potion is for you if you want to start the pregnancy before Remus takes the lycanthrope potion.**

_While the midnight blue potion is the normal male pregnancy potion. If you want to wait until Remus is cured._

**Severus and I wish you both the best of luck.**

**Harry and **_Severus._

"A cure for me," Remus whispered as tears of joy began to fall from his soft and kind eyes.

"Yes Remy a cure," Sirius confirmed, gently wrapping his arms around his softly sobbing husband.

"And children, we can have children," Remus said as tears began to form in Sirius' eyes.

"I hope everything goes well for the two of you," Severus said as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Thank you Sev from both of us," Sirius whispered gratefully as tears fell from his own eyes to join his husband's tears of joy.

"You are welcome," he said, smiling as he said his goodbyes and went back to join his own husband.

Harry watched the scene between Severus, Sirius and Remus. Tears of his own fell as he thought of Remus and Sirius finally having their dreams come true. Severus sat down near him and motioned for Harry to join him. He pulled his younger husband onto his lap and curled his arms gently around him. Severus sighed with content as did Harry as he snuggled down into Severus' arms. Their family was around them and it was still growing, as it will continue to do so for years to come.

_**THE END**_

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Just because it's the last chapter does not mean I don't wan to know what you all thought of it. I am thinking about doing a sequel, well lets see how you all review and then I will decide. Thank you all that review since I started posting. I hope you will read my other fics and review them as well.

**I think I might cry it took me three months to write this and I finished it while on holiday in Rhyl, Wales. My friend who wrote the poem and her family asked me to go along with them and it gave me the encouragement and inspiration to finish this fic.**

**Well don't forget to review and thank you once again. :D**


End file.
